bosefandomcom-20200216-history
Bose Wikia
The Bose Wiki's focus is as a resource to find software and information about Bose products. Summary of Bose Bose Corporation develops and manufactures audio devices (including loudspeaker|speakers, amplifiers, headphones, automotive sound systems Bose Automotive Site for luxury cars), Forbes article stating the automobiles Bose installs its systems in a high-end automobileslink to Bose automotive giving a list of the high-end automobiles that Bose will fit their systems to automotive suspension systems, and performs some general research (such as debunking cold fusion.)Discover Magazine Interview with Amar Bose "Cold Fusion Research"William M. Bulkeley, The Wall Street Journal, 31st December 1996Article about suspension which mentions the Cold Fusion research towards the end The company was founded in 1964 by Amar G. Bose, a professor of electrical engineering (who retired in 2005) at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Bose has contracts with the U.S. military (Navy,Bose Headsets used by Sonar Operators Air ForceAerospace News and ArmyBose Crewman Headphones used by the US military) and NASA.Forbes Magazine Biography of Amar Bose He is still the chairman and was the primary stockholder until he donated the majority of the firms share to Massachusetts Institute of Technology in 2011. Gift to MIT from Amar Bose raises Tax Questions, by Stephen Stom, New York Times 30 April 2011 MSNBC "A car that can jump over obstacles" Bose is best known for its home audio systems and speakers, noise cancelling headphones, professional audio systems and automobile sound systems. The company has also conducted research into suspension technologies for cars and heavy-duty trucks and into the subject of cold fusion . 'History' See History Bose stores In 1993 Bose opened its first store in Kittery, Maine. Since then Bose has opened 160 stores in the U.S. and numerous locations worldwide. In Britain there are eight Bose stores, including one on Regent Street. Bose stores feature a 15- to 25-seat theater which has a short film that demonstrates a Lifestyle Home Entertainment System.AMEinfo - New Bose outlet for Dubai MallManilla Bulletin - BOSE opens its first concept store in Greenbelt 5 MakatiThe Philippine Star - Bose showrooms get a sound faceliftBose stores Stores located in factory outlets discount prices on some products and sell both new and factory renewed (retested open-box) products. Trademarked technologies *Tri-Port Earcup Drivers *Acoustic Noise Cancellation *Acoustimass Technology *Acoustic Waveguide Technology *Direct/Reflecting Technology *Psychoacoustic Equalization *TrueSpace Technology *Electromagnetic Suspension System for Automobiles Lines of specialized products 'Car audio' Bose produces a range of speakers and audio products for automotive use. Different Bose audio systems are available in vehicles with most GM labels (including Buick, Holden, Cadillac, Chevrolet, GMC, Hummer, Pontiac and Saab),Bose Automotive Systems Division as well as in some European models from Alfa Romeo, Audi, Ferrari, Lancia, Maserati, Maybach, Mercedes-Benz, Porsche and Renault, and also in some Japanese production cars, like Nissan, Infiniti and Mazda. Bose currently does not offer its car audio products on an aftermarket basis in order to ensure proper integration and appropriate in-cabin acoustic adaptation. At the 2007 auto show in Geneva, Switzerland Bose launched a new media system—incorporating stereo, navigation, and hands free calling—with the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. motortrend - Bose seeks to offer Media System premium stereo in more carsbose media system sophisticated car audio "Audio gear maker Bose is showing off their latest in car audio systems, the high-end Bose Media System."edmunds - 2008 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Review In 2007 the Bose media system won the International Telematics Award for the "Best Storage Solution for In-Car Environment".World News: Finalists revealed for the 2007 Telematics Awards 'Automotive suspension system' Another area of research and development at Bose Corporation is two-state, non-linear power processing and conditioning. Several early patents were awarded to Amar Bose and other Bose engineers and this technology is one of the key elements in an innovative project that the company disclosed in 2004 after more than 20 years of research,Auto Tech "Better Living Through Curiosity" an automobile suspension system that uses electromagnetic principles instead of the hydraulics that are common today. This system uses electromagnetic linear motors to raise or lower the wheels of an automobile in response to uneven bumps or potholes on the road. The wheels are raised when approaching a bump, or extended into a pothole, within milliseconds, thus keeping the vehicle steady. This technology is another application of Bose's active noise reduction technology for speakers and earphones. The unevenness of the road is sensed, and processed much like a sound wave. A canceling wave is generated, which is applied to the wheels through the linear motors. Bose expected the system to be available commercially on high-end luxury cars by 2009.Inside Line "Bose Suspension" In a French interview Bose even shows off the car jumping over an obstacle. Go 3 minutes and 20 seconds into it to view the Car jumping with Bose Suspension Bose says that the system is "high cost" and heavy, even after nearly three decades, and $100 million, of development. 'Noise cancelling headphones' Bose makes noise-cancelling headphones that have been lauded for their performance, though they have been criticized by Anthony Kershaw of Audiophilia as costing "at least 50% too much for the musical value of the experience ... however, if you're a frequent flyer, these are a no brainer". Bose makes noise-canceling aviation headsets which have been used in the Space Shuttle, where the noise cancellation feature helps prevent astronaut hearing damage.MIT "Inventor of the Week Archive" The headsets are also connected to a special communications system on the International Space Station so that astronauts can make phone calls to their families at home.Cisco NASA Publication 'Commercial Systems' Bose's Professional Systems Division designs and provides audio systems for use in commercial settings such as auditoriums, retail spaces, hotels, offices, restaurants, and stadiums. Though Bose commercial audio equipment has not been approved for use in studios or movie theaters that carry THX certification, the division accounts for about 60% of Bose's annual revenue.Plunkett's Entertainment and Media Industry Almanac 2009 In 1988, Bose became the first company to be named official Olympics sound system supplier, providing audio equipment for the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary, and again four years later in Albertville, France, the latter installed and maintained by company subsidiary Bose France."olympic"&dq=Bose+"olympic" The Film journal Volume 93, Issues 7-12 "At the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary. Canada. Bose was the first company ever to be named official sound system supplier. This designation indicates that a company's products have been selected for purchase or lease by the Olympics" "Olympic Suppliers Bose Corporation was named official professional sound system supplier for the XVI Winter Olympic Games, to be held in Albertville. France in 1992" Bose Corporation -- Company History Bose sound systems have also been installed at the Staples Center sports arena in Los Angeles, the Sistine Chapel in Rome and the Masjid al-Haram mosque in Mecca. For each of these reverberant spaces, proposed sound designs were tested using the Bose Auditioner program to predict the results before installation.Popular Science Dec 2004 (pg 65) 'Truck driver seat isolation system' Bose applied its research in suspension systems to the problem of fatigue, back pain and physical stress experienced by truck drivers. In 2010, Bose introduced Bose Ride, an active system that reduces road-induced vibration in the driver's seat. Bose claims as much as a 90% reduction in driver's seat vibration. 'Personalized Amplification System' Sound amplification for performing musicians has been an area of research and product development at Bose Corporation since the early 1970s. The most recent Bose system for musicians is an individualized amplification product in the form of a vertical cylindrical radiator ™ with a bass module.Bose.com web site for L1 systems This system, designated the L1, is a portable, inline speaker array with broad forward-dispersion of the sound. On October 15, 2003, Bose Corporation began selling the L1 family of products through its internal sales division and selected dealers. Bose maintains an active Musicians Community Message Board for support, and there is an owner maintained Unofficial Wiki and FAQ. 'Electroforce' In 2004 Bose acquired company assets related to the development, manufacture and sales of materials testing equipment, founding the ElectroForce Systems Group,ElectroForce Systems Group which provides materials testing and durability simulation instruments to research institutions, universities, medical device companies and engineering organizations worldwide. Lines of home audio & video products Multimedia systems *Digital music systems **SoundDock **Computer speakers *Headphones Speaker systems *Wave systems *Stereo speakers Home entertainment systems *TV systems *5.1 systems *2.1 systems *Surround sound speakers References External links *The official Bose website with links to various international sites. Photos Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse